


Pickles

by andrewlevy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlevy/pseuds/andrewlevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel teases, Jack encourages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny little snippet is dedicated to my beloved Becky...who continues to inspire, encourage, and just plain make me laugh! Love you darlin'!

Jack picked up his sandwich and devoured it hungrily, leaving the pickle lying ignored and alone on the wrapping. It'd been forever since he'd had a good meal, having been on missions and at the base for several weeks with no downtime. It was the same reason Daniel was at his house eating his own huge sandwich. Jack looked up at Daniel who was, to Jacks disbelief, doing naughty things to his own pickle spear.

"What?" Daniel asked with his mouth full of pickle.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You really have no clue do you?"

Daniel took the pickle out of his mouth, slurping a little as a bit of pickle juice threatened to track down his chin. "What are you talking about?"

"You and that damned pickle."

At Daniels confused look Jack gestured vaguely and cleared his throat. "It's distracting, and..."

"Sexy?" Daniel said knowingly.

"Why do you make me say these things when you know already?"

Daniel shrugged, "Fun?"

Jack went back to eating his sandwich but continued to glance back at Daniel who was once again going down on the poor unsuspecting pickle spear.

Daniel moaned and he pulled the length out of his mouth and proceeded to take small nibbles along the sides.

Jack shifted and tried to look away but was caught by Daniels knowing eyes. With eyes locked Daniel shoved the whole thing back into his mouth and began to suck on it. Every time he pulled it out of his mouth he would take a small bite off the end. He continued to do this until the pickle was gone; all the while Jack had been a spellbound audience of one.

Daniel sighed in pleasure as the dill taste slid down his throat and looked up innocently into Jacks wide, dark eyes.

Jack cleared his throat once more and flicked his eyes down to his own pickle lying next to the now forgotten sandwich. "Another?" He said softly.

"Don't mind if I do." Daniel replied as he reached over to take it.

Jack grunted and shifted in his chair once more as Daniel continued his show again with vigor. Again, he slid the whole length of the food into his mouth and sucked, closing his eyes momentarily to enjoy the dill taste exploding over his taste buds. In and out, in and out, taking nibbles then sucking some more...bites, licks, nibbles. He finished, to Jacks dismay, way too quickly and Jack fought to think what else he could encourage Daniel to eat...so he could watch.

Slowly Jack rose to his feet. Daniel watched, waiting to see what Jack as going to do.

"How about one more?" He said while rocking back on his heels a bit and slightly thrusting his hips forward.

"Don't mind if I do." Daniel said, rising to his feet and following Jack into the other room.


End file.
